


Higurashi-Sensei

by WhisperingKage



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi, now twenty five, thought she was done with her adventures in the spiritual world. She had gone to college graduatedand was now living a normal life. That is until her college friend asks her to tutor his son, one Ishida, in the art of spiritual bows and arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higurashi-Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/gifts).



> AU

* * *

Higurashi Kagome watched with a critical eye as he took his stance. His balance wasn't portioned evenly, his arm was too tense, and there was obvious strain in his lower back. She arched her eyebrow as she saw his hand quiver from the strain of holding the spirit bow taunt. She took in everything little thing about his stance and shook her head.

"Enough." She gave him a small smile as he let his spirit energy disappear and turned to her with a scowl on his face. Light beads of sweat were dotting his forehead. He wiped them away as he fixed his glasses, his other hand clenching in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"I'm still not good enough." The self-loathing in his voice made her wince as she patted his weary shoulder.

"You need to take small steps. Your powers are still weak from your stint in the Soul Society." She scrunched up her face at the end of her sentence. She  _hated_ that place, so damn fixated on ranking and status. It was disgusting.

Uryuu Ishida merely shrugged her hand off his shoulder but nodded, it was true. "Thank you Higurashi-sensei." He smirked lightly as she swatted his back.

"Oh hush up! I told you to call me Kagome! Geez, way to make a girl feel old." She laughed lightly as she drew her own bow; hers was a physical long bow. With practiced ease, she drew her arrow and held her pose, knowing he was watching her.

He was in awe; her form was perfect, her stance balanced and her eyes narrowed from their usual light blue orbs to a darker blue filed with concentration.

Her finger twitched as she felt his intense gaze on her body and with a low exhale she let her arrow fly. She watched it soar through the air, her miko ki focused in the tip of the arrow, a big improvement from her earlier tries as a teenager, and with a twang, it hit the center of the target.

With a small smug smile, she turned to him and positioned her bow on her back. "See? Do you know how long it took me to perfect that? Three  _years_! Before that it was horrid my powers were all over the place it looked like a flare shooting through the air." She laughed as a light blush dusted across her cheeks.

Uryuu smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. The silken locks glinting in the sun, his hand twitched wishing to touch them, yet he reined it in. "I see… I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Kagome nodded. "Yup, that's the plan. Your dad already set up a training schedule with me. But if your grades start to drop, we'll take a break. He was very firm about that." She shivered thinking about the stern male and his harsh gaze. She may have known him since her first year, his third year, in college but he still put the fear of God in her.

Uryuu nodded, his dad was very serious about him following in his footsteps. "Understandable, Higurashi-sensei." He smiled a bit a she huffed at him and smacked his shoulder a bit harder. "Oh, shut up! Gawd! I'm only twenty-five-years old! What are you? Fifteen? Only a few years younger than Souta." She nodded to herself trying to do the math in her head.

Uryuu scowled at that but nodded. "Yeah, he's a senior right now. I see him every once in a while on campus. Does he have any spiritual energy?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Just me, aren't I lucky?" She shook her head as she re-situated her bow on her back. "Well, let's go inside, shall we? We can have some tea while we wait for your dad, I assume he's still a bit self absorbed in his work?"

Uryuu nodded as she followed her to her house. "Yes, he's been really busy lately… I could just walk home."

Kagome shook her head. "No! It's late out! Now come on, I should get to know you better, young grasshopper. Last time I saw you was in the eighth grade play your dad dragged me to."

Uryuu blushed at that, recalling he was cast as the prince. He hated his dad for bringing Kagome to it, he had even asked him not to. He had a small crush on her back then and now that he was older it had only grown. He was surprised to find out about her past but more then grateful that she volunteered to help train him.

Even if it was to get closer to his dad, but he  _would_  fix that. He smiled as she handed him a cup of tea, their fingers brushing against each other as they sat down on her couch. He sipped at it lightly enjoying the way she laughed as she told him embarrassing stories about his dad, stories he could use as black mail later, all the while enjoying the way she curled up on the couch next to him and leaned against him.

 


End file.
